User blog:Basnap/Suggestions Ponyvania (1.0.8)
Feedback Ponyvania: 01.02.19: Thor's Below levels up way too slowly. Maybe almost all timed spells do? I wonder if the Pegasus dash attack could be easier executable. I already suggested -> -> attack, but that might be still the same. What about a shortcut combination, similar to Earth Pony special + up for Upperdash? Not sure if <- or -> + special would work on pegasus, because ppl might want to backdash then. Also, had a crash as Earth Pony vs that opponent that can charm. I was charmed (literally), I think I have... swung my whip and left it hanging, and then the crash roughly happened when the opponent was standing on a floor above me. 24.01.19: Edit to bug below treasures(22.01.19): I think they also reset on dieing, but when someone is grinding/farming they are prob not dieing. Still suggesting to add another check for randomizing. Pegasus dash attack: Is it only me thinking it is weird that you do it by -> -> jump instead of -> -> attack? To the skill system I suggested earlier (being able to inherit accessority and saddle skills by wearing them); It might be too much if all learned skill can be active at once. What about a FF 9 skill system (you get skill points on a character based on your level, enabling a skill costs skill points, disabling frees them, different costs for each skill)? Persepone: Jump/Kunai attack possibly too fast/not enough warmup/indication time. Maybe make her jump slower would work and do the trick? 22.01.19: Bug: Treasure cheast and secret locations only change on game save load. You will only finds same locations if you start a stage over an over, which might be even resulting in being unable to getting certain items if you aren't aware of this/until you load the game save again. Balance - level up: At level 75, you will need as much exp for the next level AS YOU HAVE COLLECTED TO THAT POINT IN TOTAL. You can still buy level ups at usual price at the shop. I do understand you dont want ppl to grind too much, but IMHO this is missing the goal. It basically means exp have ZERO use anymore, so they don't exist. If you want to up exp, I suggest going a slower route, like 20 or 30k after lv75 (previous levels are roughyl 10k). That's enough to not wanting to farm levels, but will mean you will still get one rarely by exp. Stage design - Prob for secret loc: What if we had some 2D transforming/flipping stage? Think making fore- and background left and right. maybe with a skill, switch or event. I think this could also lead to some pretty neat design where you can see a chest in the background distanced, then you have to flip the 2D stage and go into the deep and the flip it again in order to reach it. ---- 13.01.19 Sugg: Chests respawning other than loading a game or using a teleporter - Maybe also steps taken (CC)? UI: Enemy listing: Order enemies by appearance UI for ordering it in ABC 12.01.19 Balance: Stage re-dos: Quests not missable (frustrating) -- Also, having played almost full game on normal, I had a lot of issues with some bosses, even when I grinded quite a lot, and I even had sidequest items - Without them, it would be even harder. Bitterflies: Should re-appear visually sightly more Water of Life should be respawning on death vs bosses; reasoning: You are in trouble. You use water of life. Then you STILL die vs the boss - Where do you get a new water from? Exactly. Next boss fight will be just even harder - Players will be too hesitant to use WOL else, or will regret it often. Trixie: Maybe swap the room order? It is weird that when you unlock meeting her in her first room you have discovered the other 2 already I suggest to make the second room, between Sirens and Tatzl, the first one. Tome levels up way too slow /shield maybe too) Bone levels up WAY too fast. The warm-up/spoiler for The Creature's bolt-attack could be a tad bit longer UI: Scrolling in items or enemies by holding down a key possible Explanation Stonewall Nicer Explanation screen (background?) Showing mana costs on that screen Exit button in main menu Change default new game settings to: No exp/bit loss normal difficulty max level 99 Enemy list: Display one-shot items (food) and items/skills in possession already in green, so the player easily knows which opponents are worth grinding without having to write anything down and swapping menus x-times Display HP Consider re-doing weak/strength or add legend for the colors Comfort: - 2-3 Access slots? OR -> Passive access abilities: SOTN Relics (ie Information items) -- What if items like access or saddles which provide special abilities can be learned as passives when using them for a long time? ATM it just feels like you "have to" equip some accessories and don't have any wiggle room during non-boss areas. Save/Return point at start of each stage in case player wants to quit game but not loose progress. Option to go 2p even on a current game? Maybe with the option to switch characters as a solo player? (2nd char starts at lv1) Suggest recommended settings for new players Option to edit starting settings during the playthrough? - It was pretty frustrating for me to discover my savegame was capped at lv50. In general, if the lv cap is set or the difficulty to high, it can result in players not being able to progress anymore, getting pretty frustrated. If you think ppl might "cheat" and showing their pals that they have beaten the game on lv1 brutal, you can mark them somewhere as changed within the playthrough Bugs (?) Knife skill: doesnt show dmg x2/x3 but seems to do that much (numbers prob overlaying Medusa head gives no exp - intended? Overflowing textbox prior Luna fight (?) - couldnt seem to reproduce Features: Playthrough as all 3 => Alicorn (all races boni)? Selling items/auto-sell duplicates (10/20% of value?) - Maybe make level up purchases a bit more expensive after level 15-20 Some reasoning for being able to sell items: - It feels bad when you pickup an item you already got - The pickup was simply meaningless. - PURCHASING ITEMS IS BAD RIGHT NOW. For some reasons; -- Because you will be not using the same items for the entire game, it means you efficiently loose stats if you get items instead of level ups - They are the best buy right now, in terms of mid/long-term bit efficiency. -- It is even worse if you pick the purchased item (enemy, chests) later, you will have literally just wasted all the bits before. I suggest selling dups for 10/20% of their value, with potentially selling it for 50% or 100% value ONCE if the item was purchased before. 2p over network (prob long term goal I guess...) - Can still play 2p prob with some software solutions over network 2p; Both players using different controllers Category:Blog posts